


A Day in Life

by CantarellaRose



Category: THE iDOLM@STER, THE iDOLM@STER: SideM
Genre: Brief mention of Nee-san, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Light-Hearted, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), RoseP-verse, Sweet, Tags Are Hard, Talking, inSideM Anthology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CantarellaRose/pseuds/CantarellaRose
Summary: Kaoru and Teru spend a morning before work together.
Relationships: Sakuraba Kaoru/Tendou Teru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	A Day in Life

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo this was my piece for the inSideM Anthology that Nerav organized! I had a lot of fun writing this, I just love them a lot.

Warmth…  
That was the first thing Kaoru felt upon waking up. Followed by the weight of an arm slung over him. A soft snore met his ears soon after. It took a great amount of his strength to remove the arm from around him (Teru slept like the dead, something Kaoru had recently learned about his partner). Putting on his glasses, the blurs of red on the alarm clock turned into numbers reading 6:08AM.

It wasn't uncommon for Kaoru to wake up before the alarm, but waking up almost an hour before it went off was slightly annoying (so much for a full night's rest). With a sigh, he put his glasses back on the nightstand and let his head fall back into his pillow. Any and all attempts to fall back asleep proved fruitless: burying his face into his pillow, toss and turning, nothing.

"Sakuraba?" A yawn came from beside him, "The Hell're you doing?"

Kaoru shifted his position so he was facing Teru. "...Can't go back to sleep." He murmured.

"Well, that explains the kicks I've been feeling." He sat up and stretched his arms, "We gotta be at work at nine, right?"

"That's correct."

Teru sat up, "Well, that should give us plenty of time then!"

He reached for his glasses again, "Time for what, precisely?"

"To make breakfast!" He got out of the bed, "Anything sound good to you this morning?"

Kaoru shrugged, "Nothing in particular."

"Well, what do you normally have then?"

He didn't reply.

"Your stun silence is very reassuring, Sakuraba."

~

The scent of cooking meat, the sound of eggs sizzling on the pan. Sunlight flitted into the kitchen through the blinds as birds began chirping. It certainly wasn't the kind of morning Kaoru was used to, but he wasn't complaining.

He turned his head to Teru, "Do you want coffee?"

Teru didn't look up from the pan, "Sure!" 

Nodding, Kaoru opened a cabinet and pulled out a bag of pre-ground coffee. "How do you like your coffee?" He asked as he scooped the grounds into the machine.

"Bit of cream and sugar." He turned off the heat for both the eggs and sausages, "When you're done with that, can you hand me the plates?"

Kaoru closed the lid and started up the coffee maker, then placed two plates of toast by the stovetop, "Here."

“Thank you!” Teru carefully slid a fried egg onto each toast slice, followed by placing the sausages besides it. About a minute later, the coffee maker had finished filling the pot. Kaoru took the pot and poured it into the two mugs they had left out. A splash of cream and half a spoon of sugar for one, and about a spoon and a half of sugar in the other. Teru took the first mug, “You take your coffee with sugar?”

He took a moment to blow on his mug before taking a sip, “Surprised?”

“Yes, actually.” Teru picked up his plate, “You’ve always struck me as the kind of guy who drinks only black coffee.”

Kaoru picked up his own plate and followed the other to the table, “I get that a lot.” 

The red-haired man took a seat across from Kaoru. Their first few bites were taken in silence. Teru let out a small sigh, “We really don’t know that much about each other, do we?”

“...No, we really don’t.”

Teru thought for a moment, “Have any siblings?”

Kaoru didn’t look up, “Had an older sister when I was a child.”

“Ah, I see...” He trailed off, “...I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” An awkward pause, “What about you?”

The other man shook his head, “I’m an only child.” He paused, “Uh, hmm, am I allowed to ask what she was like?”

A small, wistful smile crossed his lips, "She was a very kind person. She would read from her poetry book to me when I was a child and we’d sing together all the time. The two of us were so close that our parents would often say we were one soul in two bodies." His smile fell, "When she was in her late teens, her health suddenly deteriorated. I’d visit her in the hospital after school every day." He looked down into his mug, “...I would sing for her when she was there, she would praise my voice every time.”

Teru went quiet, “Your sister sounds like she was a wonderful woman.”

Kaoru nodded wordlessly in response.

"..."

"..."

"...Maybe we should change the subject?"

"A sound plan."

Teru hummed in thought, "What do you do for fun?"

He took a quick sip of coffee, "I'm fond of reading."

"Me too, actually! Anything in particular you like?"

"Poetry is up there." He replied, "Though, I do enjoy science fiction among other genres occasionally. You?"

He sat back in his chair, "Little bit of everything, though I've been reading some American novels recently."

"Oh?" Kaoru raised an eyebrow, "Such as?"

"Well, Rose recommended a book called 'Time and Again' to me." Teru took a bite of his food, "She told me it was one of her favorite books."

"Can't say I've ever heard of it."

He chuckled, "It was published in the 70s and was never big, but our producer is fond of that kind of stuff. I think you'd prolly enjoy it; it takes a surprisingly realistic approach to time travel."

Kaoru gave him a look, "Did you really just say 'realistic' and 'time travel' in the same sentence?"

"If you wanna know how, read the book, Sakuraba!"

A light sigh, "Alright, I'll think about it."

"One last thing." Teru said, “You still haven’t answered my question about what you normally eat for breakfast.”

“That’s a bit personal, don’t you think?”

~

"Mornin'!" Rose greeted them as the door opened. She was busily typing away on her laptop.

"Good morning!"

"Morning, Producer."

She looked up, "Oh? You two normally don't arrive together."

Kaoru replied almost immediately, "We just happened to get on the same train this morning."

"Uh huh, sure. Completely a coincidence." Sarcasm laced the young producer's voice as she turned her gaze back to the screen. "Jokes aside, I'm glad you two are getting along better now." She put in her earbuds as she spoke.

Teru turned to Kaoru, "Well, that's one way to phrase it." His voice lowered into a whisper, "Think she knows?"

"Probably," he said, "we'll properly tell her and Kashiwagi when he gets here."

"Sounds like a plan!" 

Kaoru took a moment to glance up at the clock on the office's wall.

9 o'clock on the dot. Right on time.

**Author's Note:**

> The main reason I referenced Time and Again in this is because I started rereading it while writing this go read it it's a really fucking good book.


End file.
